Mean Girls
by LilyEvans17
Summary: Eine Rumtreiber FF, die an den Film Mean Girls deutsch: Girls Club angeleht ist. Inhalt: Lily muss gegen ihre Erzfeindin antreten und bekommt von jemandem Unterstützung, mit dem sie niemals gerechnet hätte!
1. Boys, girls and evening meal

**Kapitel 1: Boys, Girls and evening meal**

Die verzauberte Decke in der großen Halle von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, war finster und mit Wolken bedeckt. Darunter saßen viele Schüler, zwischen ihnen am Gryffindortisch Lily Evans und ihre Freundinnen. Sie würden jetzt ihr 7tes und letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen.  
„Oh Mann wo bleiben die? Ich hab Hunger…!", beschwerte sich Danielle Couldwell, eine von Lilys Freundinnen, lautstark. Danielle war ein sehr hübsches Mädchen, sie hatte schwarze Haare, die einen leichten Lilastich aufwiesen, braune Augen, war groß und schlank und mit ihrem Lächeln verzauberte sie fast alle Jungs. Sie war immer laut und recht frech, und natürlich bei jedem Blödsinn dabei. Danielle hatte fast schon so viele Strafarbeiten gehabt wie Sirius Black und James Potter, oder auch die Marauder genannt.  
Ebenfalls dazu gehörten Remus Lupin, der aber eher der ruhigere Charakter war und seine Freunde oft auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte, und Peter Pettigrew, ein Mitläufer der immer am Rockzipfel von Sirius und James hing. James und Sirius waren die beliebtesten Jungs der Schule. James seinerseits war Kapitän des Quidditchteams von Gryffindor, hatte braune verstrubbelte Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden (sie zu zähmen war unmöglich), haselnussbraune Augen, war durch den Sport gut durchtrainiert und relativ groß. Obwohl er jede hätte haben können, hatte er seit Jahren nur Augen für Lily Evans, die das überhaupt nicht lustig fand.  
Sirius Black hingegen, nutzte seine Beliebtheit auch aus und hatte so gut wie jeden Tag eine Neue. Er sah ja auch wirklich gut aus mit seinen schwarzen Haaren, die ihm lässig ins Gesicht hingen, und den blauen Augen. Er war genauso groß wie James, hatte immer braune Haut und war auch gut durchtrainiert.  
Remus Lupin war nicht so ein Weiberheld, aber er war trotzdem nicht hässlich. Er sah oft kränklich aus, die sandfarbenen Haare schienen manchmal schon grau zu sein und die braunen Augen wirkten oft müde.  
Peter Pettigrew war ganz anders. Klein und dicklich, er wurde von den Mädels absolut nicht beachtet. Die wässrigen blauen Augen sahen immer aus als würde er gleich losheulen.

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig, du wirst nicht verhungern", antwortete Lauren Harrington, ebenfalls Freundin von Lily, Danielle. Lauren hatte blonde, gewellte Haare, und ihre eisblauen Augen blitzten wenn sie sauer war. Auch sie war schlank, mittelgroß, aber eher schüchtern. Sie war der Ruhepol der Mädels, recht fleißig in der Schule und half wo sie nur konnte.  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die große Flügeltür der Halle. Danielle wollte schon „Na endlich" rufen, weil sie dachte die Erstklässler kamen, als die größten Zicken der Schule den Saal betraten. In ihrer Mitte die Anführerin, Isabelle Stone. Mit einem überlegenen Blick schritt sie durch den Saal. Sie war blond (Danielle meinte immer sie war auch genauso blöd), hatte blaue Augen und Supermodel Maße. Isabelle war bekannt dafür absolut zickig zu sein und sie bekam immer was sie wollte. Sie bildete sich unglaublich viel ein und durch ihr Aussehen war sie bei den Jungs sehr beliebt.  
Zu ihrer Rechten ging Torri Johnson, Isabelles Anhängsel. Sie hatte braune Locken und ebenso braune Augen, eine gute Figur, wenn auch nicht so wie Isabelle und war die Tratschtante der Schule. Wenn es keine Geschichten gab, erfand sie eben welche und machte damit oft Schwierigkeiten. Trotzdem war auch sie ganz beliebt bei den Jungs.  
Zu Isabelles Linken stolzierte Eileen Durance. Auch sie war blond und strohdumm. Lily fragte sich oft wie sie es in die 7te Klasse geschafft hatte. Eileen hatte zwar ein ganz hübsches Gesicht, aber sie war spindeldürr. Ihre Interessen lagen bei Mode, Schminke und Jungs.

Die Mädchen gingen direkt auf die Marauder zu. Torri setzte sich auf Sirius Schoß, der sich das natürlich sofort gefallen ließ, Isabelle klebte an James und Eileen saß neben Peter und starrte ihn blöd an.  
„Mensch, hab ich einen Magneten verschluckt oder warum klebst du so an mir?", sagte James in einem panischen Ton. Er konnte Isabelle nicht ausstehen, aber die kapierte das nicht. Sie wollte ihn und sie bekam immer was sie wollte. James wäre am liebsten schreiend davon gelaufen.  
„Jetzt sieh dir diese blöden Ziegen an!", schimpfte Danielle. Lily sah rüber und freute sich diebisch, als sie Isabelle an James' Seite sah. Sie wusste genau, dass er sie nicht leiden konnte. Aber so hatte sie wenigstens ihre Ruhe vor ihm. „Sei froh, dann gehen sie uns wenigstens nicht auf die Nerven", grinste Lily ihre Freundin an.  
„Die können uns doch egal sein, Hauptsache wir haben nichts mit denen zu tun", mischte sich jetzt auch Lauren ein.  
Isabelle sah zu Lily rüber und grinste sie hämisch an. Sie dachte immer Lily wäre eifersüchtig, doch die hatte nur ihren Spaß daran. Sie konnte Isabelle zwar auf den Tod nicht leiden, aber es war immer wieder witzig, sie zu verarschen. Lily setzte ein Lächeln auf und winkte rüber. Danielle und Lauren platzten schon fast vor Lachen. „Mann, wie dämlich is die eigentlich?", lachte Danielle. Isabelle's Miene versteinerte sich und sie sah hochnäsig wieder weg. Sie musste sich schließlich ganz James widmen, der sich gerade auf einen anderen Stern wünschte. „Wieso kann sich Lily nicht mal so an mich ran machen wie die Schnepfe da?", dachte er.  
Die Flügeltüren öffneten sich erneut und Professor McGonagall betrat mit den Erstklässlern die Halle. Nachdem die Neuen eingeteilt waren füllten sich die Tische mit Essen. Drüben bei den Maraudern langte Sirius ordentlich zu. Torri sah ihn nur etwas angewidert an, hinsichtlich seiner Tischmanieren. Eileen aß ein einziges Salatblatt und eine Scheibe Brot. „Eileen, pass bloß auf das du dich nicht überisst. Schau dich an du hast eindeutig schon wieder zugelegt!", stichelte Isabelle, obwohl Eileen eh schon kurz davor war abzubrechen. Eileen, die Scheibe Brot im Mund, schaute sie geschockt an und legte das Brot sofort weg. Sie trank jetzt nur mehr Wasser. „Gott sind die bescheuert", dachten sich James und Remus gerade. Sie sahen sich an und James verdrehte die Augen, Remus grinste. Isabelle schnappte sich James' Gabel und wollte ihn füttern. „Komm schon mach den Mund auf, dann wirst du groß und stark. Ein Löffel für deine süße Isi und noch ein Löffel für deine süße Isi…!". James schaute Remus panisch und Hilfe rufend an. Lily und ihre Freundinnen beobachteten alles und lagen schon fast unter dem Tisch vor lauter Lachen. James riss der Geduldsfaden. „Mir reichts…ich hab keinen Hunger mehr!", er stand auf und ging zu den anderen rüber, quetschte sich zwischen Lily und Danielle und versteckte sich hinter Lily's Rücken. „Bitte Lily, mach das sie weg geht ich bekomm noch Alpträume…", jammerte James. „Kommt doch gar nicht in Frage, sieh zu wie du da wieder raus kommst", lachte Lily und drängte ihn mithilfe von Danielle wieder von der Bank. Isabelle sah giftig zu Lily rüber. „Das wirst du büßen, Evans", dachte sie.  
James war heilfroh, als Professor Dumbledore das Essen auflöste. Er wollte schon abhauen als ihn wieder jemand rief. „Oh nein nicht schon wieder!", stöhnte James, der glaubte das Isabelle wieder hinter ihm her war. Doch zu seiner Freude war es Lily. „Wir müssen in den Schulsprecheraum, schon vergessen?", fragte sie. Beide waren Schulsprecher geworden, obwohl es Lily noch immer ein Rätsel war, was in Dumbledore vorgegangen war, als er James zum Schulsprecher machte. Also machten sich die zwei auf den Weg. Am Portrait des ersten Schulsprecherpaares von Hogwarts angekommen, sagte Lily das Passwort und sie traten ein. Der Raum war groß, hatte einen Kamin und zwei Sofas, sowie einige Bücherregale. Links und rechts gingen Treppen in den jeweiligen Schlafraum. Beide hatten auch ein kleines eigenes Bad. „Gute Nacht!", sagte Lily und ging sofort nach links in ihr Zimmer. „Hat die jetzt echt gute Nacht gesagt oder träume ich?", fragte sich James, als er ebenfalls in sein Zimmer ging.

So das war das erste Kapitel ich hoff es hat euch gefallen. Bitte bitte reviewt ganz fleißig, freu mich immer über Kritik egal ob gut oder schlecht ;)

Liebe Grüße

Lily


	2. Ein rabenschwarzer Tag

Vicky: Juhu ein erstes Review+freu+ Ich freu mich, dass es dir gefällt, klar schreib ich weiter ich hab auch schon ein paar Ideen ;)

----------

**Kapitel 2 – Ein rabenschwarzer Tag**

Die nächsten Wochen sollten für Lily Evans schlimm werden. Sie wusste es nur noch nicht. Isabelle hatte den ersten Abend noch nicht vergessen, als James sich hinter Lily versteckt hatte. Und sie hatte Rache geschworen. Es begann bereits am ersten Tag, als Lily, Danielle und Lauren zum Frühstück kamen.

Isabelle und ihre Anhängsel klebten schon wieder an den Rumtreibern, James sah übrigens wieder nicht besonders glücklich aus.

Als Lily gerade herzhaft in einen Toast biss, nahm das Grauen seinen Anfang. Isabelle hob unter dem Tisch ihren Zauberstab und murmelte etwas.

Danielle mitten im Reden fiel die Gabel aus der Hand und sie starrte Lily entsetzt an. „Was ist? Hab ich was an mir?", fragte Lily, als sie auch die anderen schon tuscheln hörte. „D…d…d…dein Gesicht….", stotterte Danielle, und es kam äußerst selten bis gar nicht vor, dass Danielle Cauldwell stotterte. Lily griff sich sofort ins Gesicht und spürte es schon, überall Blasen, Pickel und abgelöste Haut. Das Ganze brannte und juckte furchtbar. Panisch sprang sie auf und verließ unter lautem Gelächter der

Slytherins die Halle.

Sie lief so schnell sie konnte zum Mädchenklo, um sich im Spiegel anschauen zu können. „Nein…!", schrie sie, als sie ihr Gesicht sah. Der Anblick war schrecklich, sie hatte auch rote Flecken, die hatte sie nicht spüren können. Wer tat ihr sowas an? Das war eindeutig ein Fluch! Weinend sank sie zu Boden. Was hatte sie bloß getan, um sowas zu verdienen?

James hatte bemerkt was passiert war. Sofort sah er sich um wer verdächtig aussah. Wer auch immer seiner Lily das angetan hatte, er würde dafür bezahlen. Er blickte alle Slytherins einzeln an. Es musste einer von ihnen sein. Darauf, dass es vielleicht eine eifersüchtige Gryffindor war, kam er nicht…

„Ich gehe Lily suchen…", sagte er und stand auf. „James meinst du wirklich, dass sie gerade dich jetzt sehen will?", fragte Lauren, die eben mit Danielle vorbei kam, ebenfalls um Lily zu suchen. „Is mir egal!", rief James und lief davon. „Das gibt Ärger…", sagte Sirius nebenbei, während er sich wieder was in den Mund stopfte, so als würde es ihn nichts angehen. Danielle verdrehte die Augen, packte Lauren an der Hand und verfolgte James. Wenn er jetzt zu Lily gehen würde, würde er es sicher nicht überleben.

Was die beiden Mädels aber nicht wussten war, dass James Lily durch die Karte des Rumtreibers natürlich viel schneller finden konnte. Als er das Mädchenklo betrat, hörte er ein Schluchzen. „Lily?", fragte er. Sofort verstummte sie. Wer war das denn jetzt? Jedenfalls keine ihrer Freundinnen…! James bog um die Ecke und sah Lily weinend am Boden sitzen. „Nein geh weg! Ich will nicht, dass mich so jemand sieht!", schrie sie ihn an. James ließ sich natürlich nicht abschütteln. Er setzte sich zu ihr und versuchte sie zu trösten. „Lass mich mal sehen…", sagte er sanft und drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm. „Ganz klar…der Limuspellis-Fluch! Den hat Sirius mal bei Snape angewendet. Tut ziemlich weh und geht erst nach zwei Tagen weg…", sagte James fachmännisch. Das brachte Lily aber nur noch mehr zum Weinen. „Das wird schon!", sagte James leise und legte seinen Arm um sie. Zu seiner Überraschung stieß sie ihn nicht weg. Dafür war sie auch noch viel zu geschockt, um zu realisieren, was sie da zuließ.

Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, brachte James sie in den Krankenflügel.

„Was ist denn mit ihnen passiert?", rief Madame Pomfrey, eine ganz junge Krankenschwester, die erst ein Jahr hier war. „Limuspellis-Fluch…", antwortete James für Lily. „Wer macht sowas? Kommen Sie Mädchen, ab ins Bett ich werde ihnen eine Medizin holen!", sagte sie und wuselte davon. Widerwillig legte sich Lily ins nächste freie Bett und wartete. James schaute sie die ganze Zeit an. „Kannst du das lassen?", fauchte sie ihn an. „Was?" „Mich anstarren! So toll seh ich ja nicht aus!", meckerte sie. James grinste innerlich. Da war wieder die Lily, die er kannte. Madame Pomfrey kam zurück.

„So hier Ms Evans, trinken Sie das!", sagte sie und hielt Lily einen Becher mit einer dampfenden und stinkenden Flüssigkeit entgegen. „Igitt…was soll das sein? Wollen Sie mich vergiften?", fragte Lily angewiedert. „Stellen Sie sich nicht so an! Oder wollen sie ewig so rumlaufen?", antwortete Madame Pomfrey streng. Lily schaute beleidigt und trank den Becher auf einen Zug aus.

Es war so eklig, dass sie sich fast übergeben hätte. Es schmeckte nach einer Mischung aus stinkenden Füßen und Haferschleim. „Braves Mädchen! Und jetzt legen Sie sich hin, Sie brauchen Ruhe!", sagte die Krankenschwester und ging wieder davon. James stand immer noch neben Lily's Bett. „Bist du angewachsen?", maulte Lily. Sie wollte ihn los werden. „Schon gut, ich geh ja schon…komm nicht auf die Idee dich zu bedanken!", fauchte er. Da half er ihr und lachte sie nicht aus, und sie hatte nichts Besseres zu tun als ihn anzukeifen.

Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. „James, warte!", rief Lily. Gerade war ihr in den Sinn gekommen, was er für sie getan hatte. James blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Danke!", sagte Lily leise, aber doch so, dass James sie hören konnte. „Schon gut!", antwortete er und ging zur Tür raus.

Keine fünf Minuten später stürmten Danielle und Lauren rein. „Lily! Da bist du ja! James hat uns gesagt, dass wir dich hier finden", sagte Danielle."Los was is passiert bei euch?", fragte sie ganz aufgeregt. „Gar nichts ist passiert", antwortete Lily trotzig. Sie wollte nicht über James reden. Wozu auch?

Danielle und Lauren sahen sich an. Irgendwas war doch, sie fragen aber lieber nicht nach. „Habt ihr schon eine Ahnung wer mir das angetan hat?", fragte Lily. Ihre beiden Freundinnen schüttelten den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es irgendein Slytherin war!", sagte Danielle, mit einem Blick als würde sie gleich Amok laufen. Die Mädels redeten noch eine Zeit lang und ließen Lily dann schlafen, da sie durch die ganze Aufregung ziemlich müde war.

Zwei Tage später sah Lily's Gesicht wieder normal aus. Sie ging ganz normal in den Unterricht, und alle verhielten sich als wäre nichts gewesen.

Nur Isabelle war stinksauer und beschwerte sich in dem Schlafsaal, den sie sich mit Torri und Eileen teilte, lautstark. „Gott, diese Evans! Diese blöde Schlampe wird schon sehen, wozu ich fähig bin! Ihr wird es noch Leid tun, dass sie mir James wegnehmen will!", fluchte sie. „Ja, Isi der wirst du's zeigen!", bestätigte Torri sie…wie immer. „Aber meint ihr nicht das Lily eigentlich ganz nett ist?", fragte Eileen. Isabelle sah sie an, als würde sie sie gleich ermorden. „Was? Sie ist ein hinterhältiges Miststück! Und wehe du sagst noch mal sie ist nett, dann wird es dir nicht anders ergehen!", drohte Isabelle Eileen. Torri sah Eileen ebenfalls an, als wäre sie nicht ganz dicht. „Warte nur Evans! Du wirst es noch bereuen dich mit Isabelle Stone angelegt zu haben!", sagte Isabelle und hatte bereits einen neuen Plan.

Es war spät nachts als sich die Tür zu Lily's Schlafsaal leise öffnete. Eine vermumte Gestalt schlich zu Lily's Nachttisch, nahm den Zauberstab, murmelte leise ein paar Worte und legte ihn wieder zurück. Dann verließ sie den Schlafsaal.

Lily ging mit Danielle und Lauren ganz normal und laut lachend zum Unterricht. Sie hatten jetzt Verwandlungen. Lily mochte das Fach nicht besonders, da sie nicht so gut darin war. Natürlich nahm Professor McGonagall sie gleich wieder als Erste an die Reihe. „Ms Evans, verwandeln sie bitte diese Kastanie in ein Eichhörnchen!", sagte die Professorin. Lily konzentrierte sich, sprach die Zauberformel, aber ihr Zauberstab wollte nicht so wie sie wollte.

Er lenkte den Zauber nicht auf die Kastanie, sondern auf die Professorin. Mit einem Knall war Gryffindor's Hauslehrerin in ein Eichhörnchen verwandelt und wuselte jetzt mit zornigem Blick durch die Klasse und pipste Lily an. Diese war entsetzt, wie konnte das nur passieren? Sie hatte den Zauberstab doch auf die Kastanie gerichtet! Das würde Ärger geben. Die Schüler lachten alle, keiner hielt es für notwendig, Professor McGonagall zurück zu verwandeln. Erst als diese so sauer war, dass sie Lily ins Bein biss, erbarmte sich James und verwandelte seine Hauslehrerin zurück. „Ms Evans! Wie können sie nur! Das gibt eine Strafarbeit, sie werden die Pokale im Pokalzimmer putzen! Ohne Zauberei!! Und außerdem noch 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Das ist mir ja in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht passiert! Und jetzt raus hier, die Stunde ist beendet!", schrie sie. Lily verließ mit hochrotem Kopf das Klassenzimmer, gefolgt von Danielle und Lauren.

„Oh mann, Evans! Sowas haben ja noch nicht mal wir gewagt! Respekt!", grinste Sirius sie an und ging weiter zu Zaubertränke. James, der immer noch nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen war, ging weiter ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen und Remus sah sie mitleidig an. Peter checkte mal wieder gar nichts und lief Sirius wie ein kleiner Hund nach. Isabelle amüsierte sich köstlich. Sie hatte natürlich mitbekommen, dass James sauer auf Lily war. Süffisant lächelnd stolzierte sie an Lily vorbei, Torri folgte ihr und kopierte dabei ihren Gang und Eileen grinste nur dümmlich.

„Diese dämliche Eileen würde gut mit Pettigrew zusammen passen, die sind genau gleich!", lästerte Danielle. „Ja find ich auch. Los gehen wir zu Zaubertränke, bevor wir noch zu spät kommen!", sagte Lauren und die Mädels gingen zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.

„Heute brauen wir einen Stärkungstrank. Er hilft auch sehr, wenn man erkältet ist! Anleitung auf der Tafel!", sagte Professor Slughorn und sofort holten sich alle Schüler die Zutaten. Lily sah sich die Anleitung an. Das würde leicht werden, noch dazu wo sie die Beste in Zaubertränke war. „Ihr Trank sollte jetzt mittlerweile grünlich dampfen!", sagte Slughorn.

Lily's Trank sah so aus. Lily murmelte vor sich hin. „So und jetzt noch dreimal mit dem Zaubstab gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rühren, und…" Ein lauter Knall erschütterte das Kerkergewölbe. Überall klebte Zaubertrank und mitten in der Sauerei stand Lily. Isabelle und ihre Freundinnen kreischten, sie waren voll mit Schleim. „Oh Evans! Wenn du zu dämlich bist, dann fang doch gar nicht erst an mit dem Brauen!", keifte Isabelle. „Ms Evans? So kenne ich sie ja gar nicht, ihre Tränke waren doch bis jetzt alle perfekt! Tut mir Leid, aber dafür muss ich ihnen 20 Punkte abziehen!", sagte Professor Slughorn und sah sie mitleidig an.

Wütend und mit Tränen in den Augen verließ Lily den Kerker. Sie stürmte hoch in den Schlafsaal und schmiss den Ärger bringenden Zauberstab gegen die Wand. Der sendete einen roten Blitz aus und färbte dabei Lily's Haare blau. Lily schrie laut und ließ sich dann weinend aufs Bett fallen. Was war das bloß für ein rabenschwarzer Tag?

--------------

So Leute das is das zweite Kapitel! Ich würd mich seeeeehhr über mehr Reviews freuen, egal ob gut oder schlecht! ;)

LG

Lily


	3. Wahre Freunde sind immer für einen da

Hey Leute danke für eure Kommis hab mich echt gefreut!!!

Sirius: Lily schläft nie in den Schulsprecherräumen, hab ich vergessen zu schreiben großes sorry. Sie war im normalen Mädchenschlafsaal!

Vicky: Freut mich ich rette gerne anderen Leuten den Tag

--------------------------------------

**Kapitel 3 - "Wahre" Freunde sind immer für einen da**

Als Danielle und Lauren nach dem Unterricht in den Schlafsaal hochkamen, lag Lily auf ihrem Bett und schlief. Der Tag war einfach zu anstrengen für sie gewesen. Lauren sah sie mitleidig an. „Wer tut nur so was? Ich meine was hat Lily je getan? Sie ist doch immer nett und hilfsbereit zu allen…naja abgesehn von den Rumtreibern…", sagte sie, während sie Lily's Haare wieder in ihre richtige Farbe brachte. „Keine Ahnung!", antworte Danielle. „Aber wenn ich den in die Finger kriege der kann was erleben!" Danielle hasste solche Ungerechtigkeiten, besonders wenn sie jemanden von ihren Freunden betrafen.

Währenddessen saßen die Rumtreiber unten im Gemeinschaftsraum. „James, was ist heute los mit dir?", fragte Remus ihn ernst. Er hatte den ganzen Tag noch nicht viel gesprochen und blickte drein wie 7 Tage Regenwetter. „Nichts…", knurrte James. „So siehts mir aber nicht aus…", sagte Remus ruhig. James murmelte irgendwas von wegen Lily. „Wusste ichs doch dass es damit zu tun hat…", dachte Remus. „Weil sie dich im Krankenflügel so angefahren ist?", hakte er weiter nach. James nickte. „Das musst du verstehen James. Ich meine wie hättest du dich denn gefühlt, wenn du so ausgesehen hättest?" „Darum geht es nicht…vorher heult sie sich bei mir aus und dann faucht sie mich wieder an!", sagte James jetzt laut.

„Sie hat sich bei dir ausgeheult?", fragte Sirius, der erst jetzt ganz mitbekommen hatte, was hier vor sich ging. James nickte nur, er wollte nicht weiter darüber reden.

„Weißt du, ich glaube Lily könnte deine Unterstützung ganz gut gebrauchen, auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde!", überlegte Remus jetzt. „Was meine?", fragte Sirius perplex. „Nicht deine, du Troll! Die von James!", verdrehte Remus die Augen. „Achso…" „Das gibt's nicht…", dachte Remus und sah Sirius mit einen Bist-du-jetzt-übergeschnappt-Blick an. James sagte nichts dazu. Er hatte nur die Arme verschränkt und schaute böse. „Und wir werden inzwischen versuchen raus zufinden, wer das war!", sagte Remus. James grummelte nur etwas. „Hoffnungsloser Fall…", dachte Remus.

Im zweiten Mädchenschlafsaal hatten sich Isabelle, Torri und Eileen zusammengesetzt. Isabelle hatte schon wieder einen neuen Plan gefasst, wie sie Lily das Leben zur Hölle machen konnte. „Und du meinst das funktioniert?", fragte Eileen. „Natürlich funktioniert das!", fauchte Isabelle und Torri nickte wie verrückt.

Diese Nacht schlich sich abermals eine Gestalt zu Lilys Nachtschränkchen. Es war verschlossen und ein leises Alohomora knackte das Schloss. Ein kleines Buch wurde gestohlen und eine halbe Stunde später wieder zurückgebracht. Die Spuren wurden verwischt, so als ob nie etwas passiert wäre.

Lily hatte am nächsten Tag gehofft, dass die Schüler alles vergessen hatten und sie einfach nur einen schlechten Tag gehabt hatte. Aber dem war nicht so. Als sie mit Danielle und Lauren die Große Halle betrat um zu frühstücken, trafen sie auf viele feindseelige Blicke. „Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht?", fragte Lily verzweifelt. „Das kann ich dir sagen!", fauchte Mary Thompson, eine Hufflepuff, die soeben an ihren Tisch gekommen war. „Ich bin also eine fette Kuh die Trollmist im Kopf hat? Als ob du so viel besser wärst! Evans du bist Abschaum, wie ein Slytherin!", fauchte sie, drehte sich um und ging wieder davon. „Was war das denn jetzt?", fragte Danielle verwundert, aber schon kam eine Ravenclaw rüber, die auch nicht glücklicher aussah. „An deiner Stelle Evans würde ich mich mal in den Spiegel schauen und dringend was mit den hässlichen Haaren machen, bevor du über meine sagst sie sehen aus Spaghetti!", sagte sie, war ihre Rasterzöpfe über die Schulter und stolzierte davon. „Ok das reicht! Was bei Merlin und Agrippa ist hier los?", schrie Danielle quer durch die Große Halle. „Das fragst du noch? Sieh dir das an dann wirst du sie nicht mehr verteidigen! Ach und übrigens jeder von uns hat so was bekommen, aber einige Beschimpfungen sind so schlimm, dass sie nicht vorgelesen werden sollten!", sagte jetzt eine 5. Klässlerin aus Gryffindor, Carry Taylor. Sie hielt Danielle einen Bogen Pergament hin, der aussah wie der Auszug aus einem Tagebuch. „Danielle Cauldwell ist eine miese kleine Verräterin. Man kann ihr nicht vertrauen! Sie hatte was mit Sirius Black, die kleine Schlampe!", las Danielle vor. Die Halle hielt den Atem an und Danielle's Blick verfinsterte sich. Lily hatte schon die Tränen in den Augen, dass hatte sie doch gar nicht geschrieben! „Ich weiß zwar nicht wer diesen Mist verbreitet, aber so was würde Lily niemals schreiben oder auch nur denken. Von keinem von euch! Und das mit Black ist absolut nicht wahr!", zischte Danielle, aber durch die Stille in der Halle konnte sie jeder hören. „Ja leider…", murmelte Sirius mehr zu sich selbst, nur Remus hörte es und sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Da kann ich ihr nur Recht geben!", James war aufgesprungen. Remus lächelte, „endlich hört er mal auf mich…", dachte er. „Und wenn ihr noch einmal so gemein zu Lily seit, bekommt ihr es mit mir zu tun!", sagte er aufgebracht. „Ach du Potter…es wissen doch alle schon lange, dass du was von Evans willst. Keinen hier überrascht es, dass du auf ihrer Seite bist! Aber wenn das so ist, dann bist du eben genauso eine falsche Schlange wie sie!", rief ein Ravenclaw aus dem 7ten Jahrgang. „Dann müsst ihr gegen mich auch sein!", rief jetzt Sirius. „Gegen mich auch!", kam es von Lauren. „Und gegen mich!", sagte Remus. Peter hockte nur still und hoffte, dass ihn niemand bemerkte. Remus stieß ihn in die Seite. „Ähh und gegen mich!", pipste er. Die Halle war schockiert.

Isabelle schaute James an. „Mein lieber James, wenn du das hier liest wirst du anders über Evans denken!", sagte sie und reichte ihm ein Pergament. „Es tut mir ja so leid…", schleimte sie. „Potter ist ein arroganter, blöder, hochnäsiger, egoistischer Arsch, der glaubt er kann jede haben. Er ist genauso schlimm wie Black. Ich hasse ihn!", las er vor. Wieder hörte man, wie die Luft eingesogen wurde. James schaute das Pergament unbeeindruckt an. „Na und? Das hat sie mir schon oft gesagt, obwohl sie es nie so gemeint hat…", sagte er. „Außerdem wenn Lily ein Problem mit mir hat, sagt sie es mir schon selbst, dazu braucht sie kein Tagebuch. Und genauso ist es bei euch anderen auch!", verteidigte James Lily immer noch. Eine Diskussion brach unter den Schülern aus. Alle schrien Beschimpfungen durcheinander. Lily stand plötzlich neben James, der gerade wieder zu schreien anfangen wollte. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass es, es hat doch keinen Sinn. Aber danke für deine Hilfe! Danke an euch alle!", sagte sie und verließ die Große Halle.

Wenig später hatten sich die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammengesetzt. „Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, der Lily so was antut, wird er sich wünschen niemals geboren worden zu sein!", fluchte James. Danielle und Lauren sahen ihn überrascht an. „Es scheint ihm wirklich ernst mit Lily zu sein…", dachten sich beide.

„Es würde mich eher interessieren, warum sie es tun…ich meine Lily tut doch keiner Fliege was zuleide….", überlegte Remus. James sah ihn mit einem Was-für-ein-Blödsinn-Blick an. „Naja abgesehn von dir!", grinste Remus. „Arme Lily…", seufzte Lauren. „Sie wird den Schlafsaal gar nicht mehr verlassen wollen"

„Ich werd mal mit ihr reden!", sagte Danielle, stand auf und ging nach oben. Leise betrat sie den Schlafsaal, in dem Lily am Fenster stand und die Leute beobachtete, die noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres genossen. „Lily?", sprach Danielle sie an. „Warum?", fragte Lily, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Warum hab ich es verdient so behandelt zu werden?" „Du hast es nicht verdient Lily!", sagte Danielle sanft, ganz anders als sonst, wo sie immer laut war und rum tobte. „Die anderen sehen nur nicht, dass sie im Unrecht sind. Aber du hast noch uns! Mich und Lauren, Remus und Peter, Sirius und… James!"

Lily dachte noch mal über vorhin nach. James und die anderen waren für sie gewesen. Sie hatten nicht geglaubt, dass sie schlecht über andere redete. Und sie hatten es auf sich genommen, dass fast die gesamte Schülerschaft sie ebenfalls dafür hasste. James war zu ihr gestanden, hatte sie verteidigt und scherte sich nicht darum, was die anderen dachten. „Und ich war immer so gemein zu ihm…", dachte Lily und es tat ihr im Herzen weh, selbst so ungerecht zu jemandem gewesen zu sein, der nur ihr Bestes wollte. Nachdem Lily nichts darauf sagte, sprach Danielle weiter. „Lily weißt du was ich glaube? James liebt dich! Du solltest ihm endlich vertrauen und dich an ihn anlehnen! Er wird dich sicher unterstützen in dieser schweren Zeit! Klar werden wir auch immer da sein, aber du brauchst jemanden, der dich ablenkt!" Lily lächelte. „Hast du mit Lauren die Plätze getauscht? Normalerweise ist sie immer diejenige, die Psychologin spielt" „Psylo…was?" „Nicht so wichtig!", lachte Lily. Dann umarmte Lily ihre Freundin. „Danke!" „Hey dafür sind Freunde da!"

Zusammen gingen sie zu den anderen. „Lily! Da bist du ja!" Lily lächelte leicht. „Setz dich zu uns!", James bot ihr seinen Platz an und setzte sich selbst auf die Sessellehne. Dankend setzte sich Lily. Die paar wenigen Schüler, die noch da waren, sahen sie böse an. Die Freunde sahen feindseelig rüber. „Wir werden raus finden wer das war Lily! Das versprech ich dir!", sagte James.

-------------------------------------------

So meine Lieben das wars auch schon wieder. Ich hoff ihr schreibt mir fleißig Kommis !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lg an alle

Lily


End file.
